Nintendo 64
---- |jtrans=Nintendo 64 |image=Nintendo 64.png |caption=Nintendo 64 |jprelease=June 23, 1996 |narelease=September 26, 1996 |eurelease=March 1, 1997 |aurelease=March 1, 1997 |korelease=July 19, 1997Hardcore Gaming 101 |specs= *CPU: 64-bit R4300i RISC *Co-Processor: 64-bit RISC *Memory: 4MB (upgradeable to 8MB) *Colors: 16.7 million (32,000 on screen) *Polygons: 150,000 per second *Resolution: 320x240 pixels or 640x480 pixels *Sound: 16 to 24-channel |congen=5 |pokegen= , |type=Home |colors= }} |zw=yes |smw=yes |met=yes |lw=yes |sw=yes |wb=yes |dk=yes |np=yes |fzw=yes }} The Nintendo 64 (Japanese: ニンテンドウ Nintendo 64), often shortened to N64, is a cartridge-based console created by Nintendo. It is the successor to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and was eventually succeeded by the Nintendo GameCube. Peripherals *' ' – a memory expansion that replaces the console's Jumper Pak found in the Memory Expansion port. It increases available memory from 4MB to 8MB and changes the internal resolution from 320x240 to 640x480 for games that can utilize it. The only Pokémon game that can utilize it fully is Pokémon Stadium 2. *'Transfer Pak' – an accessory that plugged into the controller and allowed the Nintendo 64 to transfer data between Game Boy and N64 games. and Pokémon Stadium 2 are games that rely heavily on the Transfer Pak. *''' Nintendo 64DD' – a short lived expansion system for the Nintendo 64. Several Pokémon games that were announced for the N64DD were either canceled or released on cartridge format only. *'VRU (Voice Recognition Unit)' – This device is packed in and required to play Hey You, Pikachu!. *'Rumble Pak''' – an optional plug in device that "shakes" the controller in enabled games. The only Pokémon related game that uses it is Super Smash Bros. The name was used again for the Nintendo DS accessory. Pokémon games There are seven Pokémon games for the Nintendo 64. In order of first release anywhere in the world, they are: |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Stadium (Japanese) | Battle simulation | 1998 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Hey You, Pikachu! | Virtual pet | 1998 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Super Smash Bros. | Versus fighter | 1999 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Snap | First-person rail shooter | 1999 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Stadium (English) | Battle simulation | 1999 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Puzzle League | Puzzle | 2000 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | style=" " | Pokémon Stadium 2 | Battle simulation | style=" " | 2000 |} With Transfer Pak and Game Boy Tower In the Pokémon Stadium series, Game Boy and Game Boy Color main series Pokémon games can be played by the Game Boy Tower. |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Main series RPG | 1996 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Main series RPG | 1996 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Main series RPG | |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Main series RPG | 1998 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Main series RPG | 1999 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | style=" " | | Main series RPG | style=" " | 2000 |} Pokémon special editions *Pikachu Nintendo 64: A special Pikachu Nintendo 64 Set that came with a Pokémon controller. The Poké Ball is the On/Off switch and Pikachu's foot is the reset button. It came in two colors (blue and orange). **In Japan, it was released on July 21, 2000.Pikachu's Own Nintendo 64 | Pokémon.com (archive) **It was released in the United States during the holiday season of 2000. The MSRP was $189.99 for the normal set. ***The Pikachu Nintendo 64 was also available in a bundle exclusive to Toys "R" Us. It came with a pocket watch and the Hey You, Pikachu! game, whereas all other retailers got the base unit with the controller. *Pokémaniac Nintendo 64: A special Pokémon Edition of the Nintendo 64 was sold in Australia. Also included with the special Pokémon unit was the controller and the PAL released VHS of Pokémon - I Choose You!. File:Blue Pikachu N64.png|Blue Pikachu Nintendo 64 File:Orange Pikachu N64.png|Orange Pikachu Nintendo 64 Pokémaniac N64.png|Pokémaniac Nintendo 64 External links *Nintendo (Japanese) References Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles de:Nintendo 64 es:Nintendo 64 fr:Nintendo 64 it:Nintendo 64 ja:NINTENDO64 zh:任天堂64